Total Drama Finale
by August-Snow
Summary: With multiple seasons, Total Drama is a worldwide success. It's time for them to move on, and Chris is hosting one final season, featuring a whole new case of people. Still accepting interns!
1. Applications

It was a battle of strength. The better man would win, all of the time. Brute force didn't mean anything without courage. To be able to trust, to be able to stand up to and to face the challenges ahead. Only one force could rival strength, and that was wisdom. The smartest, most cunning. It all came down to who could utilize these the most effectively. With these principals, Total Drama was born.

-I was about to win the game, until I took an arrow to the knee.

That's right. It's been brought to Fanfiction!

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

1. Don't send a character you've sent to another story. Change the name, whatever.

2. I don't want people with yellow eyes, or any abnormalities for that matter. Please don't send a teenage girl who is in love with a vampire.

3. Fill in everything unless it's optional.

4. Make your characters come to life! Be creative! I can't really explain it, but I'll give an example at the bottom.

5. 10 boys and 10 girls.

6. Don't send in loners. Don't send in delinquents or goths unless you are SURE they are good.

7. Send in one character only.

8. I don't want perfect characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Recommendations:<strong>

Here are some stereotypes you can use:

-Wannabe gangster

-The sidekick

-The type A

-The delinquent

-The mastermind

-The crazy (This is something I would really look forward to)

* * *

><p><strong>Application:<strong>

Name:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Romance:

If YES, then who:

Fears:

Weaknesses (Something like being lazy or aggresive. Don't type in something like N/A or "Fire" or "Spiders" here):

Strengths:

Other (If I'm missing something important, put it here):

Fun Facts:

Strategy To Win:

* * *

><p><strong>Example:<strong>

Name: Leon Howard

Stereotype: The Two-faced

Personality: Leon has two different sides to him due to a mental problem. He's usually very nice and helping to others, albeit rather slow when thinking. Other times (often when he is angry, he randomly becomes a mastermind who wants to rule the world.

Appearance: 6'2", messy and black hair, brown eyes, rather bulk

Clothes: Usually wears a plain black T- shortsleeve shirt and grey shorts. He also has an extra red T-Shirt and pants.

Romance: No

If YES, then who?: N/A

Fears: Bears

Weaknesses: He mentally unstable, unaware of what happens to him when his darker side takes over. Due to this, he is often unnaproachable.

Strengths: He is strong and fit, and trades off social skills for intelligence when his darker side takes over.

Other: He was born in Argentina and moved to Canada when he was six.

Fun Facts: N/A

Strategy To Win: He's going to try his best and make as many friends to support him. His darker side wants to backstab everybody, blackmail and of the kind. It is often hindered by Leon's happy go lucky attitude.

* * *

><p>I'll try to explain how I'll change the game later on. It'll be the same formulas and everything, but slightly altered. If I don't get enough male characters, I'll just use Leon.<p>

Send in characters via review!


	2. Applications: Formative

I've received a ton of great characters! I'm looking for quality over quantity, so some people didn't make the cut. Of course, you can always create a new character or even an intern, if that suits yourself. I won't be judging as much, all you have to do is fill in this form!

* * *

><p><strong>Intern Form:<strong>

Name:

Gender (Only if it's a name that can be used for either a boy or girl, like Chris or Alex):

Stereotype:

Job (Assistant challenge designer/Assistant chef/Challenge tester):

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Fun facts:

How she/he treats the contestants:

Age (16-17):

* * *

><p><strong>Applications:<strong>

BOYS:

Nicholas "Nyx" Warren III, The bad boy (just keep looking)

Dustin Harris, The chill musician (wafflelover123)

Ike Connors, The well off underachiever (magically delicioso)

Ace Klein, The annoying nerd (x Eternal Hope x)

Leon Howard, The two-faced (August-Snow, subject to change)

Lock Gun, The sadist (Theskycries)

Wyndell Copperfield/Winnie Fieldson, The rich ignito (Friday Night Special)

7/10

GIRLS:

Chloe Hart, The queen bee (Diamond-fox)

Primrose Clan, The tomboy (bobrockez)

Anabell Lee, The dark introvert (OpalButterfly123)

Marley Zoe James, The likable (jessigaga137)

Tara, The giant (Mysticalbutterfly98)

Anni May, The wannabe heroin (Jrok)

Ynx "Phenyx" Schwarzwald, The crazy twin (Schwarzwald-of-Illusion)

May Deers, The mute (Noah's Twin)

Alexandra Cho, The mastermind (storyteller412)

Arianna Taylor, The type A (xxtotaldramaloverxx)

10/10

INTERNS:

Tyler Romaz, The Spanish jokester, Challenge tester (tigerstaysinhiscage)

0/3

* * *

><p>No more girl spots open, while 3 more guy spots open! I'm still accepting 2 interns! If you want to send in a female character, best to do so through the internship!<p>

By the way, please don't send in two characters. I only looked at the better one.

I'll probably accept ten guys and Leon, while ten girls. Reason is, I'll make the first challenge the one to decide the teams and one person voted out. I'll just can Leon so everybody gets to see one challenge. How do you guys feel about that idea?

Here are what I will change:

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama Finale<strong>

20 Contestants

2 Chapters per "Day" (1 is for the challenge, the other is for the elimination)

YOU vote who is out (Send it in via PM)

2 teams

Merge starts at 8 people, 2 previously eliminated join during this time

Recaps of what happened so far will be at every six eliminations, largely focusing on those that were eliminated and why they were.

If you don't vote/review, I'll take it as you lack interest for this story, and I'll just get rid of you so those that are active can enjoy this.

Send in your intern applications to this page, while a regular application goes towards the first chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Applications: Final

I've been writing up the first chapter, which is looking great. I'll throw in a small part of it at the end of the chapter so you can see my writing style.

Also, if you would like to submit a female character, you will have to submit it via intern form. It's on chapter 2.

Here's the official cast.** NOTE THAT IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY, YOU CAN SEND IN AN INTERNSHIP FORM ON CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

><p>BOYS:<p>

Nicholas "Nyx" Warren III, The bad boy (just keep looking)

Dustin Harris, The chill musician (wafflelover123)

Ike Connors, The well off underachiever (magically delicioso)

Ace Klein, The annoying nerd (x Eternal Hope x)

Lock Gun, The sadist (Theskycries)

Wyndell Copperfield/Winnie Fieldson, The rich ignito (Friday Night Special)

Lucifer "Luke" Vernon , The snob (Kororo rin)

Yoshihiro "Yoshi" Wakugawa, The sumo chef (Aura Master Fox)

Ramon Leon, The heartless (Shadedra)

Leon Howard, The two-faced (August-Snow)

10/10

GIRLS:

Chloe Hart, The queen bee (Diamond-fox)

Primrose Clan, The tomboy (bobrockez)

Anabell Lee, The dark introvert (OpalButterfly123)

Marley Zoe James, The likable (jessigaga137)

Tara, The giant (Mysticalbutterfly98)

Anni May, The wannabe heroin (Jrok)

Ynx "Phenyx" Schwarzwald, The crazy twin (Schwarzwald-of-Illusion)

May Deers, The mute (Noah's Twin)

Alexandra Cho, The mastermind (storyteller412)

Arianna Taylor, The type A (xxtotaldramaloverxx)

10/10

INTERNS:

Tyler Romaz, The Spanish jokester, Challenge tester (tigerstaysinhiscage)

1/3

* * *

><p>As I promised, here's a preview of chapter 1:<p>

* * *

><p>Chris started to speak as Tyler pressed "record". Seconds later, Tyler accidentaly stopped the video. Arguing went on for another few moments, until an alternative was found.<p>

"Alright, Chef, you handle the camera-"

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be- you know, professional cameramen?" Tyler asked. Chris nodded.

"Our cameraman was also the challenge tester. One wrong move while testing a challenge, and it was swimming with the sharks."

Tyler gulped, "B-But I'm the challenge tester!"

"Yeah. Good luck kid, you'll need it. You're going to be eaten alive. Literally."


	4. Ep 1, Pt 1: New Faces, Unfriendly Places

First chapter! Still, this one was pretty boring to write until the challenge came. I have some pretty interesting alliances/friendships/relationships that might form later on, depending on the situations. That's something to look forward to.

Bah, as I said, this is boring as heck to write. I'll just put up the challenge in the second chapter, and the elimination in the third. Consider day 1 a special day.

NOTES:

-By the end of the challenge, I would like everybody on the losing team to cast their vote of who should be going via PM. It's just a test vote, since Leon will automatically be out.

-Tyler will often be saying Spanish phrases. I'll translate all of them by the end of the story. Note that I'm getting it off Google Translate, so it might not be accurate, just bear with me.

WORD COUNT: 6,019 Words!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1, Part 1:<strong>

**New Faces, Unfriendly Places**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dock<strong>

"Tyler... Is it on?"

"Not entirely sure... How do you know?"

"It should have the red triangle in the corner."

"I have the red triangle, but everything else is black."

"Maybe you should take the lens cap off then?"

"Maybe I should."

"You both are such idiots." Chef's voice was also heard.

Tyler stood there, holding the videocamera at Chris. Due to Tyler's unprofessionalism, he made both look like duds standing on an island. The bickering went on for a few more minutes, before it became better. The video was deleted and a new one started.

Chris stood there, smiling back at Camp Wawanakwa, a small island near Muskoka, Ontario. It was particularly quiet and hot that day, so nothing much would happen.

Today, that was to change.

Chris started to speak as Tyler pressed "record". Seconds later, Tyler accidentaly stopped the video. Arguing went on for another few moments, until an alternative was found.

"Alright, Chef, you handle the camera-"

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be- you know, professional cameramen?" Tyler asked. Chris nodded.

"Our cameraman was also the challenge tester. One wrong move while testing a challenge, and it was swimming with the sharks."

Tyler gulped, "B-But I'm the challenge tester!"

"Yeah. Good luck kid, you're going to be eaten alive. Literally...You know what, swimming with the sharks! That could be our first challenge!" Chris grinned.

Tyler stuttered some Spanish, "Ayúdame..."

"What?"

"Help me..."

Chris turned around, "Later. Right now, we have a show to air."

Chef started to record as Chris turned around, "Welcome back Total Drama fans! As you know, this is the final season of Total Drama! We made sure to make it the best one, and by a mile! We're returning to Camp Wawanakwa, which all of the radiation has been cleared and this place is perfectly natural again! We're bringing in twenty new contestants, all of which would never speak to eachother in the hallways! One million dollars are to be won by a lucky contestant, this... Is... Total Drama Finale!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Dock<strong>

Later that day, Chris stood there again. He waited patiently for the camera to start recording, and now with a proper camera crew.

"As I said before, twenty contestants will come to the island. Each contestant has their own boat with a driver and everything. We're just waiting for the first boat to arrive any minute now..." Chris said. He looked to his right, waiting for the boat. "Any second now..."

"Uh, Chris?" Tyler asked.

"Not now, I'm waiting for the boat."

"The boat docked to your left!"

Chris appeared stunned, but gathered himself. The first to come was rather happy and content, with a blank look on his face.

"Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris said. Silence followed afterwards from the four.

"This is it? What happened to the resort?" He asked.

"Budget cuts. This is where you'll be staying!"

Silence once again followed, as Chris tried to keep up the show. He turned to face the boy with a blank face, "Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded, "Yes."

"...Want to tell me what it is?"

He nodded again, "Yeah."

"Ike." The boy nodded. Awkward silence followed.

"Alright, hand me the folder for Mike..." Chris said.

"Ike." He repeated.

"That's what I said."

"You said Mike."

"I said Ike."

Tyler got frusterated at the time, "Here, this is his folder. By the way, Chris, it's Ike Connors."

"I know that it was Ike! Alright, stand right there..." Chris pointed to the other side of the dock.

The second contestant came shortly afterwards. She looked like a supermodel, but her facial expression showed somebody who could never hear a joke.

"Hey, I'm Ike!" Ike said, giving his hand to shake her hand. She looked at him and quietly walked away.

"You aren't worth my time." She said back to him.

"With the way you're talking to people, you must not have much time left, huh?"

She turned back, perplexed, "What does that mean?"

"It's often been proven that having a good attitude to people increases your lifespan. I learned of it from a riddle."

"I don't care."

"That is definately Chloe Hart." Tyler said as he handed Chris the folder.

"Alright then, Chloe... Stand beside Ike."

"That loser? I doubt he even showered in two months!" She protested. Upon hearing that, Ike checked his body odor.

"Just do it."

"And one more thing-"

"What?" Chris started to argue.

"Isn't this supposed to be a resort?"

"Budget problems."

The third contestant came in the midst of the conflict. He had blue eyes, short brown hair and fairly short overall, at 5'7".

"Howdy!" He said.

Everybody turned to face him, silent.

"Don't people say that?" He asked.

"I guess they do, if you're a few hundred miles south." Tyler said.

"Alright then... Hey, I guess... I'm Wyn-Winnie Fieldson." He corrected himself.

"Winnie Fieldson... Alright then... According to this, you've been raised in the Yukon territories..." Chris read through it.

"That sounds like me!" Winnie grinned.

"And your family were goat horders?"

"I wrote that?" Winnie asked as he tried to see his application.

"Nah, just playin' with ya. Stand next to Chloe."

Winnie walked towards Chloe, and purposely bumped elbows with her. She looked at him, with a smug expression.

"You're even more disgusting than _he_ is." She said, pointing to Ike.

"Hey!" Ike shouted, "...I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult..."

"I would personally take it as a compliment." Tyler said.

The fourth contestant came. She was rather short and plain. She carried only one bag and a notebook. When she docked, she started to write. She showed everybody what she wrote, "May Deers".

"Alright then, May Deers... It's been written here that you have some vocal problems. Also, a doctor's note saying the same thing... And one from your parents?"

She shrugged, remaining silent and stood next to Winnie.

"You don't say much, huh?" Winnie asked.

She shook her head.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "How cute."

She once again shrugged, remaining silent. She started to draw in her notebook, a fairly detailed picture of Chloe in a bear trap. Chloe immediately shut up and looked towards the next camper.

"I'm Ace Klein." He said as he jumped off the boat.

"You look like you were just in a dirt-bath." Chloe smirked.

"You would know, since you bathe with the pigs." He shrugged. Everybody snickered, as she gave him a menacing glare.

"I'm watching you." She said.

"Anything else you've observed, Dr. Watson?" He retorted. May started to draw quickly in her notebook, an approving smiley face towards Ace.

He observed the camp, "I _vaguely_ remember the brochure saying that this was a resort."

"Budget cuts. I'm Tyler." Tyler replied.

"As I said before, I'm Ace."

"I'm Tara." Another contestant jumped off the boat. She was sustantially taller than the other contestants by several inches.

"Tara..."

"My last name is Carpentier."

"Alright then... Stand between Winnie and May."

"Alright." She shrugged.

She stretched out her arm to shake May's, "I'm Tara."

May wrote on her notebook. In capital letters, it said, MAY DEERS.

"Nicholas!" Chris grinned, helping the next contestant off the boat. Nicholas knocked his hand away and jumped off.

"The name's Nyx."

"Whatever works for you, man."

"Nyx. N-Y-X." He repeated. He was fairly large and muscular, giving away the "bad boy" impression. He walked up to Chloe, "Hell-o beautiful."

"Get lost." She retorted.

"I'm Ike." Ike said to him.

"You look like you've never stretched in months. You ever get beat up before?" Nyx asked.

"...What?" Ike stepped back.

"Just messin' with ya. I'm straight with people. Stay on my good side, and you won't see my bad one."

Ace made a mental note, just to remember later. He'd know how to deal with bullies, but not somebody like Nyx. He wasn't agressive unless you were, despite his appearance.

"Hey, Mr. Confused, you got a name?" Nyx asked.

"Huh?" Ace was drawn out of his thought process, "Ace."

"What's her name?" Nyx asked, pointing to Chloe.

"Chloe." Tyler replied, instead. There was a mark of bitterness in his tone.

The next camper arrived. She was fairly tall for the norm, looking physically older than everybody else, even though everybody there were seventeen. There was a look of a dark serenity.

"Hello. My name is Anabell Lee."

"Your first name is Anabell, right?" Tyler asked as he checked through the huge stack of folders beside him.

"My first name is Anabell Lee. My full name is Anabell Lee Allen."

"Gotch'ya." Tyler nodded. He handed her folder to Chris.

He nodded, "Alright, Anabell. You're preferences are pretty lonely stuff, huh? Whatever works for you. Stand beside Chloe."

"Hey, why is there a certain order to where we stand?" Ace pointed out.

"He's doing something that'll affect us later on, I can feel it." Anabell Lee pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Tara asked.

"Call it a gift. Half of my mind is telling me that it's a bad thing. For the sake of inner peace, I'll trust Chris." She replied.

Chris smiled inside; bad move.

_This is going to be rich._

The next camper arrived as Chris plotted.

"I am Yoshihero! Call me Yoshi, though." He said, jumping off the boat. The dock wobbled under his feet quite a bit. Physically, Yoshi was huge. And overweight. Not Owen overweight, but substantially big for his age group.

"Yoshihero... You like cooking?" Tyler asked as he read his folder, "By the way, my name's Tyler."

"Yes, Tyler-san. Cooking is a passion of mine since I came to the west. I am also heavily trained in the art of sumo by my father, so that's the reason if you're judging me by my body."

"Nobody's judging you by how you look. At the very least, it's wrong to." Anabell Lee said. After saying that, May brought up a smiley face to Anabell Lee.

"I would say that my strengths are well- strength and determination. I also highly believe in honor." Yoshi said.

"That makes two of us. Except for the strength part." Ace laughed, "You new here? You're English is different, but highly articulate."

"I moved from Japan four weeks ago. We need the money to help support ourselves."

Another person arrived, carrying a mysterious feeling around her.

"I'm Sairento." She said.

She was quiet, saying very little. Sairento did make a good listener, however.

"Sairento... Says here that you make a good listener. That's not good enough to take you far, I'm telling you now." Chris analyzed.

Sairento muttered under her breath, "I know," She looked at the cast.

"I'm Nyx." The bad boy introduced himself.

"Nyx? I'll remember you, definately." She grinned, making him smile back. Still, there was something eerie about her, Ace thought to himself. Like most things, he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

The eleventh camper arrived. He was very pleasent and happy with himself, as judged by his smile. He jumped off the boat and introduced himself immediately.

"I'm Leon!" He smiled, shaking hands with Anabell.

"You seem distorted." She observed.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. You seem a little too happy." She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to tell you guys now, I tend to zone out often." Leon said.

Tyler quietly read through Leon's folder noncholantly, until he came to a doctor's note. He quickly handed the note to Chris, who gasped.

Everybody heard the gasp, and Leon said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Everything's alright!"

Winnie scratched his head, "Then what was that about?"

Chris desperately thought of a lie or distraction, "Uh, there's another camper!"

Another camper came, she was short and energetic. Like many of the campers, she descended from an east-asian origin

"I'm Anni!" She gave a salute that looked like it was taken from a manga.

"Anni..." Tyler read through her folder. Among the contents was a reading list. He opened it up, "Woah, that's a lot of mangas."

"I love anime, manga, all of those characters! They're awesome! I'm also pretty creative, since I help write up an amateur manga series."

"All right Anni, that-" Chris started until Anni spoke up again.

"I'm also fairly strong, since I often play sports or run around for inspiration!"

Chris waited for a few moments, "Are you done?"

Anni nodded.

"As I was saying, Yoshihero and Anni, stand beside Ace. On either side of him. Doesn't matter." He chuckled.

The next camper came to the island, attempting to make the biggest entrance he could. He simply waited for the boards to go down and walked. Afterwards, he threw his hands in the air.

"I'm Luke!" He said, "Night-man and most devilishly handsome the world has ever seen!"

"You forgot humble." Ike added, causing everybody to snicker.

Luke rolled his eyes, as Tyler looked for his folder. Upon finding it, he handed it to Chris.

Chris read through it, "You're quite a character. Stand next to Chloe." He pointed at Chloe. He grinned and for the first time, Chloe smiled that day.

"Quite a character, huh? What does that mean?" Winnie asked.

"He's often more energetic at night. That and he used very fancy words to describe himself." Chris explained.

"Let me read through that." Nyx grabbed the folder and read through it, "You know what, I don't exactly like you. From now on, your new name is pretty boy, since that's what you aim to be."

Chris started to yell, "Hey, you can't read through these! There are some things that only I can see!""

"Whatever. Nobody would ever have an interest in him anyways." Nyx rolled his eyes.

"Some people might." Chloe smiled at Luke.

Another camper came to the island. She was fairly tall, although not as tall as some. The girl wore a cap, largely concealing her blonde hair and giving her a more masculin appearance.

"I'm Primrose. Sup." She said.

"Hey man, how are you?" Ike said.

Primrose snickered a little, removing her cap.

"Woah, that's misleading." Ike shrugged.

Tyler searched for her folder. He handed it to Chris, "Primrose Clan. She's to be at the far end of the dock."

Chris nodded, "Make it so."

She glared at most of the contestants, not in a threatening way, however. Most greeted her back.

The next camper arrived on que. He didn't look as warm as others did. One glare from him could stop anybody in their tracks. Although he didn't bear and emotion, he made many of the contestants step back, not knowing what to expect.

"Damon." He said. Without even letting Chris speak, he went to stand beside Primrose.

Chris skimmed through his folder, "Hey, hey, you're supposed to be on the other side of the dock!"

Damon didn't even bother listening. He just flashed his eyes at Chris, symbolizing one thing;

_Shut up. I'll set where I want._

Chris got the message, "Alright then. Damon. Just for the fun of it, you're polar opposite appears to be Leon."

Leon emerged from the crowd, smiling and waving at Damon. Damon didn't even bother paying attention. Despite his reaction, Leon continued.

"I'm Leon." He smiled, stretching out his hand. He shook his hand, and promptly crushed it until Leon was on the floor because of the pain.

Another contestant arrived. She was formal, to the point where she looked older than she really was.

"I'm Arianna Taylor. I attempt to be hard-working, courageous and self-sufficient. I look forward to interacting, working with and competing against all of you." She smiled. Arianna was about to continue, until Nyx started to talk.

"Boring."

She sighed, "Really? I was working on that for an hour!"

Nyx laughed, "Is it really that hard to say, 'Hey, I'm Arianna!'"

"Whatever."

"That's better." Ike added.

She rolled her eyes and attempted to continue. Chris coughed loudly in an attempt to quiet her down, which she understood.

Tyler read through her report, "You know, this is actually impressive! High 90's, student body president, excellent role model..."

She shrugged, "Hard work gets you anywhere. Right?" She pointed to Nyx. He stuck his tounge as a result, in a playful manner.

The next camper arrived. He was rather calm and relaxed.

"I'm Dustin." He smiled, "I mostly play music, chill, you know."

Nyx spoke up, "That's a better entrance, why can't you do something like that?" He pointed to Arianna.

He walked and greeted each of the contestants.

"Dustin Harris. He's supposed to be between Arianna and Nyx."

"Alright, who'se Nyx?" Dustin asked.

"I am, kid." Nyx said.

"You know I'm seventeen, right?" Dustin replied.

"So am I, but I'm way taller, and I'm guessing stronger."

Dustin smiled, "We'll find that out by the challenges."

"Good luck, I won't need it."

Dustin shrugged, "For now, let's be friends."

"Whatever."

Arianna rolled her eyes; a competition in the first hour? Even if it was friendly, still...

The next camper came, "I'm Schwarzwald."

"Schwaz-Schwalzaw-you have another name?"

She laughed, "My first name is Phenyx, but you can call me Ynx. Y'know, I'm actually in the witness protection program after being abducted by aliens."

"What?" Tara asked.

"Nothing."

Another contestant came, "I'm Lock." He said.

"Hey!" Leon introduced himself, "I'm Leon."

"Shut up, I don't have an interest in you."

"That's harsh."

"You seem like a real happy person. Not who I would like to hear." He replied.

"As I said, that's harsh."

Just as Ace had guessed, Lock had decided to stand next to Damon. Something about those who looked at the world with a darker eye. Somehow, they always ended up next to each other. Maybe just how they look at each other. Best to watch for something like that, it could prove to be entertaining.

The last camper arrived, named Marley. She enthusiastically jumped on the dock.

"Marley... Everything seems okay, nothing too interesting... Welcome to camp." Tyler said.

"Alright then. What should I do?"

Tyler read the instructions, "Stand beside Lock."

Lock raised his hand as a signal, and Marley stood beside him.

Twenty campers stood beside one another; only one was to win.

"Say cheese!" Chris said as he readied his camera. As soon as he realized his mistake, Chris rearranged them.

"Lock, move there..." He said.

"Why does it matter?" Anabell Lee asked.

"Say cheese!" He repeated, ignoring Anabell Lee's response. He took the photo, right after which half of the dock broke, where Sairento, Ike, Chloe, Luke, Marley, Yoshi, Anabell Lee, Lock, Anni and Nyx fell through, landing in the water. Seconds later, the other half fell as well.

Tyler and Chris broke in to laughter, and the campers could hear Tyler's voice, "That's rich!"

When everybody resurfaced, they gave Chris unnaproving glares as they swam to the beach. For safety, Tyler counted all of them...

_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen... Where's twenty?_

"Uh, Chris, only nineteen came to the shore." Tyler nervously said.

Chris looked, everybody was there except... Arianna. He looked at the dock, and could see a figure attempting to swim up, ultimately about to drown.

"I'll do this." Nyx sighed, getting in to the water again. He swam relatively fast, bringing Arianna to the shore. Her eyes were closed, but she had a pulse.

"We need to do mouth-to-mouth." Ace observed, "We need somebody willing to, however."

Everybody's eyes looked towards Nyx, as he muttered some profanity under his breath, along with, "Consider this a rain check."

Just before he was to give mouth-to-mouth, she coughed some water and a fish in his face. He sprang back from the shock as she regained her senses.

"Were you trying to kiss me?" She said, disgusted.

"I tried to save your life!" He argued.

"Whatever. Chris, just start your freaking tour." Arianna retorted.

Chris looked baffled by what happened, taking a few moments to register everything, "Uh, yeah. Follow me. It was supposed to be a practical joke, I- Tyler assumed everybody could swim."

Tyler's eyes widened, "What? This prank was your idea!"

* * *

><p><strong>Campgrounds<strong>

"This is where you'll be staying." Chris walked them through the camp. He pointed to an outhouse, "That's the confessional cam. I don't think I need to explain it. I'd recommend changing in to better clothes in a moment. But for now..." Chris stopped.

"What?" Marley asked.

"We need to form the teams. Here's how it works. If you were among the first ten in the water, go to my left: Sairento, Ike, Chloe, Luke, Tara, Yoshi, Anabell Lee, Lock, Anni and Leon. You will be known as Team Nile, named after the river."

Chris handed Ike a small scroll, which had 'Team Nile' written on it with red colours.

"Ace, Primrose, Damon, Phenyx or Ynx, Dustin, Marley, Nyx, May, Winnie and Arianna. You are Team Amazon, after the river."

Chris handed Primrose Team Amazon's scroll, which was the team's name written in green.

"That's great and all, but can we change now? Where are the cabins?" Nyx asked.

Chris pointed at them, two sets of two cabins each. On one side was the Amazon and Nile boy's cabin, while the other two were for the girls, seperated by team.

"Over there. Afterwards, go to the mess hall where you can eat. Afterwards, we'll begin the first challenge." Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy's Cabin, Team Amazon<strong>

Ace, Damon, Dustin, Nyx and Winnie entered their cabins and began to choose beds. Along the wall there were two bunk beds and one lone bed by the window. Everybody, upon seeing the bed, rushed in attempt to get it.

Nyx was the first to get it, to the dissapointment of others.

"You want to share. I'll go bottom, if you want." Ace offered Winnie.

"I'm scared of top ones, I tend to move while I sleep. You take the top one." Winnie counter offered. Both agreed and started to unpack.

Damon was okay with the bottom, while Dustin got the top bunk. Everybody started to unpack, not knowing what to say.

"...Well, we're going to be a team. Let's learn about eachother." Ace offered, "I'll go first. I'm Ace. I'm really smart, which seems to be my aptitude. I'm also fairly good at challenges, but I won't excel at them as much as most people."

"I'm Nicholas, but I prefered to be called Nyx. I'm pretty much the whole 'tough guy' package, but I won't start anything against anything unless I'm forced to. I'm really strong, but I prefer to leave the thinking to others."

"I'm Wy-Winnie. I'm fairly standard, I guess. I'm better off than most people, so adjusting to the island may be tough. I'm pretty smart and strong, not much else."

"I'm Dustin. I'm strong and calm under pressure, where I think most people have problems with."

Damon simply shook his head when it was his turn, "I have nothing to say."

Ace sighed, "Alright guys. I think we're better built than the other team. Us five, making up the guys of Team Amazon. We need to be completely trusting in each other so we don't get voted off one by one and beat in every challenge. Don't tell the girls this, but if it came down to siding with either the boys or the girls, we look more stable. But that's if it came down to a tie vote. Let's stay as a team as much as possible."

Everybody agreed on it, and took turns to get changed in the cabin bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's Cabin, Team Amazon<strong>

The five girls were ready to start talking among themselves just after their male counterparts were able to. They largely talked about the people, straying away from strategy. May got the lone bed by the window, Arianna was on the bottom of one of the bunk beds while Nyx was at the top. On the other side, Primrose had the top bunk while Marley had the bottom.

"I say let's introduce each other." Marley offered, "I'm Marley."

"I'm Primrose. I like skating, playing video games, all that stuff."

"That'll be good, the stronger we are, the better." Arianna said, "I'm Arianna. After what happened at the docks, I don't need to explain myself. The nerve of that creep." She still shivered.

"Can you swim?" Ynx asked, "I can. I was at one point an olympic swimming champion."

"What? Anyways, no, I can't swim. I have other things to do."

"I'm Phenyx, call me Ynx, by the way. I'd say that if you want to get far, stay by me. I've got a master plan to win this game."

"What master plan?" Primrose asked.

"Depends. Are you staying by me?" Nyx asked.

"Umm, sure, I guess?"

"Perfect. Here's the gameplan. You kidnap each of the contestants, and I'll drive them to Mexico. Eventually, everybody would have been kidnapped and I win! It's genius!" She grinned. Everybody else in the room face-palmed.

May started to draw in her notebook, showing Arianna almost drowning. A few laughed a little, but she gave an unnaproving glare. Under it, she wrote, "MAY".

* * *

><p><strong>Boy's Cabin, Team Nile<strong>

The five boys of Team Nile entered their cabin. Ike, Luke, Yoshi, Lock and Leon entered their cabin. Like the other team's boys, all raced to the lone bed by the window. Luke got it, and everybody gave him glares, except Ike.

"Hey, Yoshi, you want top bunk?" Ike asked.

"I'd rather take bottom, if that's alright with you.

"It is." Ike nodded.

"Hey, Lock, you want the top?" Leon smiled at him. Silently, Lock walked and sat down on the bottom bed.

"I'd rather not. I get scared of heights." There was a hint of sarcasm in Lock's voice, which Leon did not notice.

"Alright then." Leon shrugged.

"I think we all know each other. I'm Ike, the lazy... That's it! Say your name, and a tag that bests describes you with it!"

"I'm Luke, the handsome."

"Give yourself a break, kid." Leon gave a glare, "Leon, the sadist."

"Yoshi, the sumo."

"I'll say." Everybody heard Lock mutter. Yoshi slumped down on his bed, embarrassed.

"Leon, the happy!" Leon sprang up.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Luke asked.

"I'm just really happy. Not sure why..."

After the conversation, the five changed in to dry clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's Cabin, Team Nile<strong>

Anni, Sairento, Chloe, Anabell Lee and Tara walked in their cabin. Anni claimed the bunk bed, while Sairento and Chloe were on one of the sides. Anabell Lee was on the top bunk, while Tara was on the bottom bed.

"I'm Anni." One of them said, standing up and sitting down.

"Tara."

"Sairento."

"Chloe, remember my name."

"Anabell Lee."

Finding nothing to talk about, all five took turns changing. Afterwards, everybody went to see the confessional cam.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

_Anabell Lee: "So far, the island is shaping up to be rather interesting... I'm still a little weirded out by Chris's secret about Leon. Definately something I'll figure out later on."  
>Dustin: "My team looks pretty cool. Damon will probably get on my nerves, though. I know it's a little early for this, but I'm thinking that if we had to vote somebody out, our default would be Damon."<br>Winnie: "I like my team. Everybody looks so capable... Don't get me wrong, though. I feel like I might be shadowed by them."  
>May: 'Draws a smiley face'<br>Luke: "Lock will have to be the first one to go. No doubt in my mind. After that 'get over yourself, kid' comment, I just chose my number one target."  
>Anni: "My team is awesome! It's too bad three out of five of the girls are pretty solemn and to themselves... Doesn't matter, I still have Tara to talk to."<br>__Nyx: "Ace seems cool and Damon is a little too cold. Dustin is also pretty good to have on your team... Winnie is okay, I guess."  
>Ike: "What's the point of this? If I had a thought, I would probably just keep it as that. Why confess? Why would I confess that my best friend Bryan is actually dating three girls?... Did I just say that outloud? ****, I hope nobody from Westerndalion High is watching this. If so, Bryan, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a chocolate bar or something when I get back."\<br>Lock: "There's no doubt in me that Luke is ticked off at me for calling him overconfident. Meanwhile, Leon is possibly the slowest person on the island, not even detecting my sarcasm. Kid's nice and all, but that doesn't work in the real world."__  
>Sairento: "Playing nice is so tiring. I can't wait until the fun part of this game, backstabbing everybody. The money is mine, and I'll crush all that stands in my way. A current alliance member looks like Chloe."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall<strong>

The twenty campers stood in a line to get their food. Chef appeared from the smoking kitchen, carrying a huge pan.

"Listen up!" Chef hollered. Everybody turned their head to him, except Ike. Ike, instead was watching the waves outside the window.

"Attention!" He shouted even louder. Ike turned his head, "I am Chef Hatchet. Call me Chef. As my name dictates, I am the head chef of this place! You will treat me with respect, you will eat my cooking, and you may or may not like it! Now get in line!"

One by one, he poured grey slop on each of the contestant's plates, "Also, every day come see me for a fruit. Legally, we're supposed to supply one a day to everybody now. Only one a day. Give your fruit to somebody else, I don't care. Any questions?"

Out of fear, nobody bothered to respond. They all sat down with their teams and started to eat. Most felt nauseated afterwards, but nobody threw up.

Chris appeared out of the front door with a smile, "Time for your first challenge! Meet me by the beach in twenty minutes, and bring your swimsuit!"

Arianna gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

_Arianna: "Chris obviously chose a water challenge with the knowledge that I can't swim. Shoot, how are we going to win this? We're going to lose and it'll be all my fault!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

Hope you enjoyed this! Very few chapters will be this long.

The challenge comes second chapter, in which the losing team sends me their votes. Third chapter is the elimination.

This chapter largely builds up the contestants emotions towards each other, such as Damon towards his team. They will develop as the story progresses.

Please review!

**Teams:**

Team Nile:

Sairento, Ike, Chloe, Luke, Tara, Leon, Anabell Lee, Lock, Anni and Yoshi (10/10)

Team Amazon

Ace, Marley, Damon, May, Dustin, Primrose, Nyx, Arianna, Winnie and Ynx (10/10)


End file.
